just say it!
by izanagimon1412
Summary: Meta-knight doesn't know how to show his feelings to our favourite pink puff-ball. But one night is enough right? one-shot Kirby x Meta-knight. no lemon,yaoi (please review)


**Just say it!**

* * *

It was a fine clear morning. Metaknight strolled down from the castle to the village but stops when he saw kirby sleeping in the middle of Whispy walked to check on kirby. when he crouched down looking at the sleeping pink puff ball. kirby turned over wrapping his arms around the bat-winged knight and placed his lips on Metaknight. Metaknight was shocked from this but wouldn't move an inch. he noticed Kirby was still asleep, a blush appeared under his mask as this went on minutes until metaknight snapped out of his trance and unwraped Kirby's arms away. the knight lifted kirby up and headed towards the village.

* * *

once fierce knight left his companion on the bed he walked for the door but stopped when he heard something move. 'Metaknight?' he turned to where the innocent and gentle voice came from and saw a very sleepy kirby rubbing his big blue eyes.

"Yes?" Metaknight said with a low and manly voice. "what are you doing here, poyo?" the little warrior asked as he stared at the other in confusion. Metaknight looked away trying to prevent blushing in front of the one he loved,

"uh... i brought you home when i saw you lying on the ground. why were you sleeping in the middle of Whispy woods?" Metaknight asked the younger star warrior. kirby placed his hand in his mouth and tried to remember.

he then sticks his tongue out, smiles and scratches his head. "I dunno poyo, i guess i was just tired poyo." the older star warrior blushed a bright shade of pink under his mask as his young friend gave him a big hug.

"thank you poyo, for bringing me home poyo!" Metaknight then patted hom on the head and said his farewell before he dashed for the door. Kirby stared at the door then looked down.

"but i wanted to tell you..." he whispered as tears began to fall from his watery eyes. "i love you." kirby wiped away his tears before looking up with eyes of determination.

* * *

At the castle Metaknight sat at his desk lening on his palm sighing. 'Stupid Stupid Stupid... i should have told him there! i should have just flat out told him! ah! stupid stupid!' he screamed in his mind and sighed again.

Blade sat at the table waiting for his coffee while looking at his frustrated sensei. Sword came through the door with 3 cups of coffee, giving one to blade and placing 1 on the table for himself also placing one on Metaknight's desk. "thank you." blade and their senior said. Sword walked back to the table to take a sip with blade. both looking at their senior with worrying faces. they all drank their coffee in silence.

until Blade broke the silence a question "My lord what seems to trouble you?" Metaknight sighed again and thought about what he should answer. "look... listen... sword,blade. i... i have something to confess. i fell in love with... with...Kirby." he spoke looking down felling ashamed. " we know." both blade and sword said. Metaknight quickly jerked up, shocked Metaknight asked how they knew.

The two young knights shrugged in unison. "it was kind of obvious." Blade started "you always blush and act out of character when little kirby is around""like last week when Kirby ate the strawberry cheese cake at the village, you imeadiatly froze until kirby saw you and you jumped into that well, you then caught a cold for 3 days" sword thought back "not to mention 3 months ago when you jumped into the pool trying to save kirby drowning from his stomach ache, you were the first one to jump into action" Blade and sword continued to point out the fun times of the past while Metaknight felt embarrassed after each reminder.

"really was i that being too obvious?" he interupted the knights, "yes." the said knights simply said."So what do you think i should do ?" Metaknight questioned.

they all thought for a minute until sword suggested "why dont you slowly hint to kirby about you feelings without telling him.?" "or direct approach would do." blade flatly said before taking another sip from his coffee. "i'll decide later, lets turn in for the nightshall we." they all agreed and went to their own quarters for sleep.

* * *

During midnight Metaknight took a midnight walk since he was still thinking about kirby. as if on cue he then saw the said child doing what seemed like training. Kirby dashed about and dodged falling logs from the waterfall. he slashed and dashed around but ended up triping over a log. Metaknight then saw bigger logs falling down and dashed in to cut them down to pieces

He then looked at kirby and met kirby's sparkling blue eyes with his own lighting yellow eyes, there was a moment of silent between the two before kirby said "thank you, i really appreciate it." "ye yeah, your welcome, why were you out here training in the night kirby." Metaknight began. they both sat down on the grass and continued their conversation.

this went on for a while, "so Dedede challenged you again huh?" Metaknight sighed, not surprised how the stuck-up penguin is so selfish and wont let down his pride. "well keep up the good work Kirby." Metaknight gave him a fums up.

Kirby happy to know someone is supporting him smiled bright and said "thank you i will poyo!" Metaknight froze and blushed at the sight of kirby bright smile. "Ki kii kirby, i have something to tell you." he gulped down as kirby sat closer to hear "ne ne what is it?!" Kirby with curiosity whispered. "Kirby... i... i lo lo..." Metaknight mumbled his last words.

"I what Metaknight, poyo." kirby asked for what he couldn't hear. Metaknight sighed looking down and looked at kirby "i love you kirby." Metaknight finally said his hidden desire. kirby gasped and tears fell down his soft pink cheeks. "i... i... please just forget i said anything!" the dark knight stoood up and tried to run. but he felt something grab his arm stopping his escape. "wait, i wanted to tell you, i love you too Metaknight!" kirby reviled his desire too.

He (kirby) then stood up and hugged Metaknight who had a shocked wet face under his mask. He turned around and hugged Kirby too then they both stared at the opposites gaze before sharing a kiss under the pale moon night. they both sat down together for a while before Metaknight noticed Kirby dozed off asleep. he then lifted Kirby up (bridal style) and brung him home.

* * *

Metaknight placed Kirby on the bed before attempting to leave. Kirby faked his sleep grabbed Metaknight and asked "Why dont you sleep here, its a long way back to the castle and there is more than enough space here on the bed poyo." the pink puffball tempted Metaknight to stay and succeeded. Metaknight lie down on the bed and turned the lights off. he then kissed kirby before the young star warrior closed his eyes, "goodnight Metaknight." metaknight wrapped his arms around kirby and stared at him dreamily, closing his eyes, Whispering "good night my love." and kissed kirby the last time before drifting off to sleep.

**The end**


End file.
